


Farewell

by thalassa_ipx



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalassa_ipx/pseuds/thalassa_ipx
Summary: Hand-in-hand they stood side by sideAs together silent tears they cried,Comfort in each other foundA last farewell on this sad day.They stood there, hearts and minds as one,Farewell little brotherI'll see you soon...





	Farewell

This is an old picture done by me at my old yahoo group. I thought in sharing them here since right now they are only at my computer.

 

The first time I saw this base it screamed Boromir to me and I just HAD to make it. In my head this were one of the many times Boromir said farewell to his brother, we'll know that eventually he didn't came back.

The original base had this wild hair that I covered using Lully's Locks and Instant Hair. I know that Boromir hair color is more blond than red-ish but for the life of me I didn't like any of the version I made, so I'll blame the light for his hair color and I'm sticking with this story! LOL

I had to paint most part of Boromir's face because I could not get a good screen capture. Blame PJ for all those blues and brows at LOTR triology. Even when I used one of the Kodak filters some odd blue pixels would stick their tongues to me. (shake fist to pixels). I kind like his lips pink like that and leave it that way, those I didn't paint, it come out after I worked the capture through Kodak.  
The background is the House of Healing.

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Thalassa_ipx/media/Boromirs%20farewell_zpse2fbp20p.jpg.html)


End file.
